


Moving On

by happy29



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 03:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5032573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happy29/pseuds/happy29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg visits Nick while he's packing up his house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving On

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at dipping my toes in the CSI fandom.

Nick Stokes ran the packing tape dispenser across the top of the box containing his dishes. He twisted his wrist and cut the tape, then ran his hand down the length, sealing the box tight. A familiar knock at his door momentarily distracted him from the task at hand. Placing the tape dispenser on the counter in exchange for a black magic marker, he scrawled ‘dishes’ on opposite sides of the box. Nick took a quick sip of his coffee, satisfied with his packing progress. In just a few days, he would be leaving Vegas behind.

The knocking continued as Nick picked up the box and made his way towards the front door. “I’m coming,” he hollered above the rock music coming from the stereo. He deposited the box on the floor next to a pile of books. The remote for the stereo was on the end table and he hit the power button on his way past.

Nick checked the peephole and smiled wide when he saw his friend Greg Sanders on the other side of the door. ‘Friend,’ Nick thought as he pulled the door open. ‘No, Greg and I are more than friends, have been for some time now. Just because I’m leaving…’

“Greggo,” Nick said as he swung the door open. He pulled a grinning Greg into a quick embrace. “Since when have you started knocking?”

“Wasn’t sure if you wanted to be bothered or not and I didn’t want to scare you.”

“Bother away, I could use the distraction.” Nick pushed the door closed and led the way to the kitchen.

“You want some help?” Greg offered, picking up an old newspaper and a coffee mug to wrap.

“Sure.” Nick picked up his own paper and began wrapping other kitchen breakables. He placed them in the empty box on the counter.

“I can’t believe you’re really going. I thought Vegas was home.”

“It’s time for a change.” Nick met Greg’s sad eyes. “I need to move on.”

“But you’re the rock of our team. Everyone looks up to you.” Greg objected, trying to convince his partner to stay.

“Someone will step up.”

“I’ll miss you.” Greg said as he put down the mug he was wrapping and circled the counter. He wrapped his arms around Nick’s waist and dropped his chin to Nick’s muscular shoulder.

Nick turned in Greg’s slender arms and planted a kiss to his lips. “So come with me.”


End file.
